


明明該是三年起步然而對Brights而言有任何問題嗎

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: Jack使用的是小孩子的身體請注意
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 6





	明明該是三年起步然而對Brights而言有任何問題嗎

**Author's Note:**

> Jack使用的是小孩子的身體請注意

「麻煩死了啦！」在Site-19人事主管辦公室裡一個稚嫩的嗓音尖聲大喊，如果不是明晃晃的紅寶石護身符就垂掛在男孩胸前，站點特工們就要一面踹開這扇門一面大喊Open the door了吧。

天知道是哪個異常的影響讓他成了這鬼樣子，那時明明只是好端端坐在辦公室內閱讀文件，暨沒有奇異的光線也沒有可疑的聲響，一眨眼視角就變的詭異，再回神身體已經縮水成孩童的模樣，Jack震驚的差點直接打開窗戶跳出去。知道這情況後那群傢伙想要調查這怪異變化的由來，然而這具身體還沒配戴963超過30天，因此他們不讓Jack更換一具成年人的身軀、逃離這變成小孩的亂七八糟狀況。媽的，他們一定只是想看自己出糗的模樣吧。

孩童的身體讓工作變的十分不方便，身高限制讓許多對成人來說簡單的動作都變的困難，此外小孩子需要更多的睡眠時間也令他不得不放棄加班，更別提為了防止這副身體暴斃而被嚴令禁止的酒精與咖啡因攝取了。Jack煩躁的發出長嚎，旁人看來完全就是個小孩子鬧脾氣，他光是用這身姿過一個禮拜就快要煩死了！Jack似乎能深切體會某知名漫畫名偵探■南裡主角的鬱悶心情。

當Jack仍趴在桌子上鬼哭狼嚎的時候，人事主管辦公室的門板被徑直推開，伴隨著象牙手杖敲在地面的輕響，他的直屬上司踏著穩健的步伐來到他身旁。感覺到那道冷冽的視線從上方直射下來幾乎要在他後腦勺望穿一個洞，Jack才面色不好的抬起臉回頭看向對方。

「Mikell，你再不批准我換一副身體我就要去死。」男孩兇惡的說，即使擺出一副陰沈的神情，還帶點嬰兒肥的圓潤臉龐與閃亮的大眼睛也讓人完全感覺不到威嚇。

「我應該說過不要隨意更換身體造成不必要的人事損耗。」Mikell把手杖靠在旁邊，居高臨下的看著罵咧咧的男孩。

「嘖，不能喝酒也不能上床的，徒增我壓力！」Jack隨手將桌面上閱讀到一半的文件甩到一旁後如此抱怨道，做什麼都被限制的，周遭的人真把他當小孩子對待啊！

「你要找人來一回的話我現在就能陪你。」鑒於桌椅的高度完全不符合Jack現在的身高，他墊了大量的坐墊才搆的著桌子。Mikell伸手把男孩小個子的身體抱起後一邊做出危險發言，一邊單手把坐墊們掃到地上接著自己坐了上去。

「不，我只是舉例……」Jack話都還沒說全，一陣視野變化後他就坐到哥哥腿上了，抵在身後的熱度和硬物讓他的臉剎那間失去血色。「我靠Mikell你是認真的嗎！？這身體頂多十歲！！」

「我不介意。」

「我他媽介意啊！！」Jack驚惶的喊著一面想掙脫箝制著腰部的手，但小孩子的推攘對前特工來說當然不值一提。Jack上身童裝的襯衣被輕易地扯開，粗糙的大掌貼上來就覆蓋了大半個胸膛，孩童粉嫩的乳尖被揉搓著讓Jack不經意泄漏出幼貓似的呻吟。Mikell彎下身體從身後輕咬他的耳，以舌頭描繪著耳廓，濕熱的觸感使男孩縮了起來，兄長暖和的鼻息噴吐在耳邊，Jack不知不覺呼吸變的急促起來，除了胸前癢癢的刺激外更多是因為恐慌。

Mikell的手向上移，指頭探入那小巧的嘴中翻弄著小孩子幼嫩的舌頭，Jack只能嗚咽而無力抵抗，口中攪動的異物使Jack唾液分泌量增加，纏滿透明黏稠的指節終於從中撤出，然後Mikell將Jack嬌小的身體向前擺成趴在腿上的姿勢，粗暴地將褲子扯下，他的手部貼上暴露在視野中、男孩吹彈可破的屁股。

察覺哥哥意圖的Jack瞪大眼睛拼了命想躲，但是瘦小的身軀只用一隻手就能壓制。Mikell的指尖按壓著白皙臀瓣間那緊緻的粉色入口，接著被唾液打濕的指頭緩緩向內刺入。即使只是一根手指也讓Jack發出哀鳴，小孩子各方面都仍在發育中的身體比成人脆弱太多了，光是吞入一根摩擦著腸壁的指都如此艱難，第二根要進入時Jack已經疼的哭出來了，啜泣聲下Mikell的手指在緊繃通道內草草開拓，入口稍微柔軟了一點後矮小的男孩被抱了起來，後背貼上哥哥的胸腹。

「Mikell、快停下……我會壞掉的……！」Jack哭著求饒，他抬頭望著帽簷下兄長的眼眸，男孩裝滿恐懼的眼睛不斷滾落澄澈的珍珠，但當滾燙的巨物抵上他的臀部時一切全轉變成絕望。

柔嫩的穴口被猙獰性器生生撕裂，過於粗大的肉柱蹂躪著綿軟的內壁，Jack覺得早已到達極限但Mikell還在挺進，他慌亂的哭喊著、咒罵著，卻在肉刃撐開他的身體捅的愈來愈深後聲音逐漸消下去。待整根吞入時，隔著肚皮用肉眼都能清楚看間腹部都被頂出了兄長的形狀，傷痕纍纍的通道無力地收縮著試圖將侵犯進來的異物排除，但那樣的舉動只是令哥哥硬挺生殖器上每一條血管青筋帶來的感受都更加清晰。

這哪是性愛，分明就是酷刑。Jack顫抖地發不出一點聲音，幾乎只差要口吐白沫了，他產生自己要被兄長的生殖器由下而上貫穿的感覺。幼小的身體甚至還沒發育對性的反應，男孩還只有排泄功能的陰莖隨著Mikell抽插的動作晃動著。不過現在也根本毫無快感可言，此刻填滿Jack下身神經的只有肌肉被撕裂的痛楚、還有臟器在擠壓下搗成一團般的苦痛。

「好……痛……」Jack只能從牙縫間擠出虛弱的音節，失去神采的眼瞳只會眨著一直向外淌淚，他的胸腔劇烈起伏，咬緊牙關的嘴呼嘶呼嘶地反覆吸吐，仿佛這樣就能緩解一點兒痛楚。

Mikell兩手扣著他的腰，十分輕鬆地就將他這副孩童的身軀提起放下，反覆操幹著男孩柔軟炙熱的內壁，傷口湧出的鮮血與組織液混合的液體充當了潤滑，讓單方面的侵犯更加無阻礙。Jack感到現在的自己像是有呼吸心跳的性愛玩具，他連動一根指頭的力氣都失去了，遑論是反抗。男孩癱軟的靠在哥哥懷中，涕淚橫流的稚嫩面容因痛楚扭曲，被頂的一顫顫的身體不時抽搐，Jack只希望凌遲能快點結束。

體內的巨物抽動著溢出了更多前液，抽送也變的更深更劇烈，Jack來不及開口請求哥哥射在外頭，他的身體便被緊緊壓到底，Mikell抬胯向上猛頂的肉刃似乎釘進了這副肉體的最深處，緊接著滾燙的精液全數灌進已經被折騰的千瘡百孔的軀體內，痙攣的幼小身軀無力的接納一切。

徹底昏過去前，Jack只感覺到Mikell抱起他的身體將那幹翻他的凶器慢慢抽離，至於自家老哥會不會在他失去意識後再幹一回他可沒把握說不可能。假如這種事還會發生第二次的話，Jack下次會記得極力避免用小孩子的身體出現在哥哥面前的。


End file.
